Moving In
by SKYLAND2704
Summary: Sky and Z move in together. Just a little oneshot. I hoped it'd be cute.


A/N: this is just a little oneshot. I hoped it'd be cute. Was it? Review yes or no.

**Moving In**

The moving truck had left an hour ago, and on a pestering persistence from his girlfriend, Sky had finally arranged the living room in place while his girlfriend and her duplicates arranged the bedroom. The rest of the house could wait until tomorrow.

They had moved into their new apartment away from the SPD academy, a way to keep their relationship further, and away from the tiresome presence of judgmental onlookers, in particular, those who disapproved of their love.

"I've shoved all the boxes into the store." Sky shouted after arranging the cushions on their couch. It was a black one with a soft velvet skin, her choice. He had wanted a leather one, brown in color, but she looked so cute pleading him for this one, that he melted.

Z came out from the bedroom, wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a yellow tank top.

"I can't believe Cruger actually let us have this place to our own!" she said, coming up to him, locking her arms around his neck.  
"he has asked us to do twice the work we did there." Sky said, grinning.

"well, you do the first half, I'll finish it." She said, looking at the laptop, wishing that SPD left them alone, he placed his arms on her waist, and pulled her into a little kiss.

"You know, I don't get _why_ you wanted me to fix up the living room first. I mean out of all the rooms in the house!" he complained, breaking the kiss.

"well, I like to see a nice sight when I enter the house." Z replied, smiling, and looking around the living room.

"well, why didn't you do it?"

"I was busy with the bedroom."

"why were you busy with the bedroom?"

"well, we do need a nice place to… _play_… don't we?" she said, her face turning bright red.

"why can't we play here chuckles?" he asked, 'chuckles' was his nickname for her. And well, the two chuckled.

XXX

A little while later, Z made her way through their boxes when she heard Sky on a phone call, and apparently, it was his mother. That ought to be interesting, it always was. His mother was this super cool soccer mom, who was literally quite frank with him, and Z found their conversations really '_interesting'_.

And Sky knew that it was a little spectacle to Z, so he'd quite often put the phone on speaker, she walked in halfway through the conversation.

"It was her choice Ma." Sky was getting annoyed.

"looks like somebody's girlfriend has got them whipped!"

"Ma I'm NOT _whipped_!"

"sure, you keep telling yourself that honey." Mom said, sarcastically.

"Mrs. Tate, don't worry, I'm keeping your boy well prepped here." Z called out to the lady, grinning.

"am I on speaker?"

"good talk mommy, talk to you later." Sky said, cutting the phone off.

"wow, that was awful." He told Z.

"you're just realizing that I've kept you whipped?"

"you're not keeping me whipped!"

"sure you tell yourself that sweetie" Z said, imitating his mother.

"Z…" he said, dragging, she had walked into the kitchen, and was going through the fridge, which Sky had stacked, not quite well, but it'd do.

"Alright Sky, I don't keep you whipped, you respect my choices, and I respect yours." She said, and then, as an afterthought, added, "Except the couch, yours was total crap."

"I know you do, mommy doesn't understand!"

"HEYYYY! Look at this, it's strawberry jam! And it has those little seeds in it, meaning it's made of real strawberries!" she suddenly changed the topic.

This was her favorite jam, and he remembered it, she didn't even remember telling him. she looked at him while he went through the fridge for other stuff.

XXX

A little while later, Sky and Z sat on the couch, trying to record a message on the answering machine.

"I'll start," Z said, and Sky gestured her to go ahead.

"It's"

"Sky"

"and"

"Z's"

"place— wait a second, why am I getting all the stupid words, like it's', and 'and' and place while you're getting all the names?" Z whined.

"Sorry about that, what do you want me to do?"

"you start," she said, thinking it's be reversed.

"fine" he said, deleting the present recording, and making a new one, "Hello,"

"it's"

"Sky"

"and"

"Z's"

"pla— you did that on purpose!"

"ha ha" he chuckled sardonically.

"why?"

"That's cuz you keep me whipped!" he replied, making a playful face.

"what happened to you respecting me and me respecting you?"  
"well, hypocrisy makes life interesting." He grinned.

"it's still a bad thing."

"well, I'm Sky Tate, I like bad things."

"you didn't when I first met you." She said back, seductively.

"well, your love has changed me." He replied, kissing her on the lips.

"you know, we can say," she pressed the button on the answering machine, and merely whispered seductively to him, "this is Sky, and Z's place" he looked into her eyes, and completed the message.

"we're a little _busy, playing…_ please leave a message,"

Then Z joined in, "and we'll call you back later."

"that actually came out really well." He commented.

"our team-work, it always works,"

"no matter how much we argue, no matter how much I annoy you."

"and no matter how much I keep you whipped."

They kissed again, his hands snaked around her waist, and through her top, exploring her back, she broke the kiss, and asked him, "you want to _play_ here, on the couch?"

"I don't see why that'd pose a problem." He said, and they kissed passionately, while at the same time ripping off each other's clothes, as they… _played_.

XXX

Later that night, Z stirred in bed, and woke up, as she realized that her boyfriend wasn't next to her in bed.

Wondering where he could be, she put on underwear, and a loose T that was obviously Sky's, and set outside to find him. He was there in the living room working on the laptop, she then made her way to the kitchen, and made a cup of hot cocoa, and took it to him, "you've worked too much, let me take it from here." She offered him the cup.

"I'm not even halfway there. Let me do my part, and then I'll let you do it."

"you're tired, from all the shifting, I had my duplicates, so I'm not, you go catch some sleep, I'll finish the reports. It's a joint assignment after all." She said, handing him the cocoa. "I didn't make coffee as it'd just keep you up. Plus, I know you like cocoa more."

"especially _your_ loco hot cocoa." He said, thankfully taking it from her, got up, and made his way to their room, he _was_ tired, and though he didn't like making stay up that late working, she had presented an agreeable case.

What she hadn't told him was that she was as tired as he was, because her duplicates also drew their energies from her, making her more exhausted than he was. But still, he did deserve a good night's sleep. She had already slept for three hours, right?

Yep, Sky and Z still argued a LOT, they often took each other for granted, they used to irritate each other to no end, they often undermined each other, and in all, they weren't the perfect couple. But they truly loved each other with all their hearts, they cared more for the other than they did for themselves, though neither would ever admit it. It was strange, seeing this couple function. But their love was one of a kind. They were always there for their other, and well, they did all they could… perfectly.

They were perfect in their own sort of imperfect way.

A/N: i didn't really feel like editing it, so this is sorta the first draft...  
Also, i know nobody actually uses answering machines to get their messages these days, but I think they're wonderful. and I really hope that sometime in the future, they're back. you know, it's better to hear the person's voice, rather than the ring of a text. And I know there are voice mails, but i just find them weird.


End file.
